Feliz Cumpleaños, Potter
by PauEvans
Summary: One-shoot, regalo para mi James en su día. No solo había ganado cinco galleons en su apuesta con Sirius, sino que la doceava campanada de esa noche se llevó consigo el mejor de sus hasta ahora diecisiete cumpleaños, y Lily Evans era la culpabl


**Disclaimer:** Merlín, que patético. A Jo le gusta que digamos que autores somos nosotros, pero de todos modos es imposible llevarse los créditos. Todo esto pertenece al angel que bajo a la tierra llamado Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I'm So Hot For You, a los Rolling Stones y Eight Days a Week a The Beatles; yo solo juego un rato, sin fines de lucro :)

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Potter**

Ese día no era un día cualquiera, no señor. Eran las siete de la mañana y Remus no salía de la ducha con una toalla en las caderas silbando bajito, tampoco Peter se apuraba a ser el próximo, ni se tropezaba resbalando con los azulejos mojados. No se escuchaban las carcajadas roncas de Sirius que acababa de despertarse con el ruido producido por su amigo, ni quince minutos después su voz cantando _I'm so hot for you _en la ducha, ni mucho menos a James divertido afuera del baño "Calla hermano, arruinas a los Stone con esos ladridos". No, nada de eso.

James Potter roncaba a pata suelta en su cama y en esa habitación de seis, solo Frank Longbottom, Gideon Prewett y él las ocupaban. Los tres dueños de las camas vacías se habían levantado un par de horas antes para organizarlo todo, "y es que con este pesado rondando todo el día es imposible planear algo" había dicho Sirius mirando con cariño a Prongs, quien se removía en su cama entre sueños. "Calla, tú eres igual, suerte que Peter consiguió esa poción para dormir" había contestado Remus antes de echar la capa de James sobre sí mismo, Padfoot y Wormtail y salir bajo ella de la habitación.

Una hora más tarde los tres Merodeadores se reunían en el vestíbulo del castillo.

"Peter, ¿conseguiste la comida?" le preguntó Remus.

"Sí, los elfos están encantados de poder _servir al señorito Potter en su día_" rió.

"Y tú Sirius, ¿qué dice Aberforth?"

"¿Qué va a decir, Moony? Obviamente tenemos garantizada la bebida, y por unos galleons extra su silencio" le guiñó un ojo "Falta tu parte".

"Oh sí" asintió preocupado, "se lo diré después de Encantamientos, siempre la pone de buen humor ganar puntos para Gryffindor"

"Díselo despacio, con tranquilidad" le aconsejó Padfoot. Remus soltó una carcajada.

"Mira quien viene a hablarme sobre tener tacto" rió.

"Pata tu información, estás hablando con Sirius-el más deseado y encantador de Hogwarts- Orion Black" dijo con arrogancia.

"ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué no hablas tú con Lily entonces?"

"Es obvio Moony, pensé que tú eras el cerebro. Si la Pelirroja llega a hacerse sabedora por sus propios medios de mis evidentes encantos y se enamora de mí; el mismísimo Prongs se encargará de cortar la virilidad que cuelga entre mis piernas" Peter rió y Remus esbozó una sonrisa burlona negando con la cabeza.

"Ya está todo listo para esta noche, vámonos"

"Sí, no vaya a ser cosa que nuestro querubín despierte y no estemos allí. Quiero ser la primera voz que oiga con sus diecisiete primaveras"

"Conmovedor, Sirius"

"Lo sé" Remus bufó.

Volvieron a ocultarse bajo la capa del único ausente y volvieron al dormitorio. Fue imposible no reir al ver la pequeña torrecita de regalos amontonada a los pies de la cama de James. Al parecer sus admiradores habían hecho presencia por allí, los envoltorios eran rosados y con corazones que latían hinchándose y deshinchándose.

"¿filtros de amor nuevamente?" Preguntó Peter divertido.

"Sería genial volver a verlo correr por el castillo en busca de Vanesa Linus"

"Sí claro, ¿quién lo aguanta después? _¿Creen que Lily me haya visto? ¿Qué pensará ahora? ¡¿Por qué no me detuvieron?! ¡¡Qué amigos que tengo!!_ " lo imitó Remus. "Y bien, faltan nuestros regalos". Entonces sacó del bolsillo de un saco en su armario tres paquetitos del tamaño de una snitch y tras agrandarlos con su varita, los acomodó encima de todos los otros regalos. Sirius inhaló con fuerza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa y se paraba sobre la cama de su amigo.

"¡DESPIERTA PRONGS, DESPIERTA! ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas a la par que saltaba sobre la cama.

James abrió los ojos con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro y comenzó a tantear su mesita de noche en busca de los lentes. Una vez que se los puso se incorporó para recibir un abrazo por parte de sus amigos.

"¡Te alcancé!" le dijo a Sirius con una sonrisa.

"De todos modos soy mayor, sigues siendo un niñito"

"Claro que no, mira esto" contradijo señalando sus regalos "en tu vida recibiste tantos paquetes rosados"

"Por supuesto que sí Jimmy, veintiuno la última vez"

"Ya veremos quien gana" sentenció James.

"¿cinco galleons?"

"Hecho" y acto seguido saltó literalmente sobre sus regalos de la forma más infantil que puedan imaginar.

"Ese es mío, ábrelo primero" Sirius lo imitó y ayudó a romper el envoltorio color escarlata con snitchs revoloteando por todos lados. "Como ya tenías la snitch, pensé que una quaffle sería genial, capitán Potter, ni hablar de los guantes, los que tienen dan pena" rió.

"Es genial Pad, gracias" le sonrió "La quaffle es magnífica… ¡OH MERLÍN SANTO! ¡¿ES LA QUE VEO LA FIRMA DE LEWIS JONES?!" exclamó con los ojos como platos señalando un autógrafo dibujado en la pelota.

"Se la robé a Regulus el verano pasado, ya sabes… cuando fui a buscar mis cosas a su casa" a diferencia de las demás veces en que se mencionaba a la familia de Sirius, esta vez no hubo ningún silencio incómodo, no palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo, sino un jubiloso grito por parte de Prongs.

"Es increíble en serio… gracias… de todos modos" añadió fijándose en los guantes "¿Qué tienen de malo los míos? ¡Ni una vez se me resbaló la quaffle de los dedos! ¡Ni una uña rota!"

"Lo sé, pero ¿realmente no te dan asco? El derecho tiene un agujero en la palma por la quemadura que le hiciste en tercero al dejarlos demasiado cerca de la chimenea. Al izquierdo le falta la mitad de un dedo y sin mencionar que jamás los lavaste. Están manchados con el barro del último partido del año anterior, no niego que haya sido una final asombrosa, ni que con una lluvia torrencial hayas ganado increíblemente, pero ¡ya hace casi un año! Ni hablar de que si los hueles puedes sentir el olor a vómito cuando aquella vez te negaste a no jugar porque tan solo tenías 39° de fiebre" rió "De todos modos, puedes usarlos como guantes de la suerte"

James estuvo de acuerdo y le sonrió nuevamente a su amigo antes de seguir con los regalos. El de Peter era una túnica de gala nueva y un libro de Transformaciones. Remus le obsequió un equipo de mantenimiento para escobas y una caja de ranas de chocolate. Frank un falsoscopio y Gideon junto a su hermano Fabian, golosinas de Hogsmeade y un libro sobre Quidditch. Sobre las chicas no había mucho que decir. Cartas, dulces y chocolates. Seguramente algunos contenían alguna poción para el amor, de modo que James no se atrevió a comerlos, mejor se los obsequiaría a alguna serpiente que viera por ahí.

Ni James, ni Sirius, ni Peter asistieron a Encantamientos aquella mañana. El regalo por parte de los padres de James se dio lugar en el desayuno. Una "magnífica, perfecta, refulgente y hermosa Barredora 6" según la definió su dueño, pero en ese momento solo fue capaz de balbucear incoherencias al estilo de "Merlín… mis padres son geniales… volar" y acto seguido, con la escoba bajo el brazo y seguido de Padfoot y Wormtail, salió disparado hacia el campo de Quidditch. Remus había decidido quedarse para llevar a cabo su parte del "plan". De ese modo cuando la campana que daba fin a la clase sonó, él llamó a su compañera prefecta y le contó todo.

"Y… ¿Qué dices?"

"No lo sé" su voz insinuaba un claro NO.

"Vamos Lily, solo debes estar hoy en la fiesta, te divertirás. Habrá comida, bebida, música… además sabes que le darás el mejor de los regalos a James con un simple _feliz cumpleaños_" Lily abrió la boca para quejarse respecto a Potter, pero luego la volvió a cerrar "Mary, Marlene y Alice seguro irán, invita a Claire. Por favor Lily" ella suspiró.

"Está bien, QUIZÁS, solo QUIZÁS si no tengo nada que hacer vaya" Remus le sonrió ampliamente.

"Gracias Lily, eres un sol"

Una hora más tarde, tres Merodeadores volvían al castillo hablando eufóricos sobre la "nueva chica de James" como había calificado a la Barredora Peter, discutiendo sobre la velocidad, equilibrio, vibración, peso, diámetro, alto, ancho, bajo (etcétera) tan magníficos que poseía, cuando Sirius recordó algo…

"Veinte regalos ¿eh, Jimmy? Aun no superas al maestro" le sonrió altaneramente y quiñó un ojo. Pero como si hubiesen oído sus palabras, en ese momento aparecieron dos chicas de cuarto año con un paquete que le entregaron a James, él sonrió a ambas y les agradeció.

"¡EN TU CARA BLACK!" Exclamó cuando las chicas se perdieron de vista al entrar a los baños femeninos, "¡VEINTIÚN REGALOS, Y VERÁS QUE RECIBIRÉ MÁS! ¡SUPERA ESO!" Pero Sirius no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque en ese momento apareció Remus y sonrió significativamente a Wormtail y Padfoot.

Esa noche, James y Sirius se habían escabullido bajo la capa invisible para colocar en la sala común de Slytherin—se habían quedado esperando hasta que alguien apareciera, intentando adivinar la contraseña de las serpientes, hasta que al fin entraron unos niños de primero y se colaron entre ellos—los bombones con _amortentia _de las admiradoras de James—quien supo que se trataba de dicha poción cuando al olerlos pudo sentir el olor de la tierra mojada, el campo de Quidditch y el mejor de todos, el perfume floral de Lily—y los dejaron servidos en bandejas de plata sobre una de las lujosas mesas negras. Caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor riendo a carcajadas mientras imaginaban a _sus amigos _de Slytherin enamorados de las niñas de Gryffindor.

"Espero que Snivellus coma uno, hace bastante no lo veo" decía James.

"Al contrario, lo cruzamos a diario, pero desde la última vez se esconde" reía Sirius.

"¿Quién iba a pensar que el excremento de gusarapo pegaba tan bien con el jugo fétido? Realmente somos geniales…" lo acompañaba Prongs

"Claro que sí" afirmó el presumido Black.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada y dieron la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, Padfoot entró primero para alertar a quienes estaban dentro con una seña. Entonces, al poner James un pie dentro de la Sala Común, al menos medio centenar de voces exclamaron a coro

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, James!" De repente se llenó de palmadas en la espalda, abrazos y manos que le revolvían el cabello al mejor estilo Potter; no podía más que agradecerlo una y otra vez. Sus amigos se lo tenían bien guardado, y eso que él pensaba que el festejo sería solo de cuatro.

Entonces, la fiesta comenzó como tantas otras lo habían hecho antes a escondidas de los profesores. Peter sintonizó la única radio mágica que pasaba música muggle—en ese momento sonaba _Eight days a week _de The Beatles—, y se unió a la muchedumbre amontonada en las mesas donde estaba la comida y la bebida. Sirius bebía Whisky de fuego mientras conversaba con una chica, Susan Wilson de quinto era la afortunada esta vez. Al pasar Remus por su lado, le revolvía el cabello para luego dirigirse a buscar comida y alguien para pasar el rato, no del mismo modo que su amigo, claro. James, lleno de felicitaciones y uno que otro regalo de su equipo, buscaba con la vista a quien más anhelaba en el mundo, como siempre, _la _buscaba. Porque después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía su cumpleaños si el regalo que más ansiaba nunca llegaba? Bueno, quizás si había algún sentido, pero no para James. Para su enorme felicidad, allí estaba. Ella había ido, había ido a su fiesta. Lily Evans asistía a la fiesta de James Potter. Sentada en un sillón, con toda la gracia y elegancia que se pueda imaginar—o al menos eso pensó Prongs—bebía cerveza de manteca junto a Austen ¿y cuándo no? _Bien, al menos no está con ningún borracho pervertido, _pensó el exagerado Potter ¿un borracho pervertido en Hogwarts? Sí, claro. Y estaba por acercarse a ella cuando un par de brazos lo arrastraron hacia la mesa más pequeña, que contenía una gran torta con diecisiete velas bañada en crema teñida de rojo brillante y una snitch dorada hecha de glaseado.

"Cortesía de mamá" le susurró Sirius mientras que con un _incendio _prendía las velas. La gente se amontonó alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a cantar el 'feliz cumpleaños', cuando terminaron, todos brindaron y partieron la torta.

"Hola, Lily" la saludó James por la espalda quince minutos más tarde. Ella supo al instante de quien se trataba. Reconoció su maldita voz y su maldita manera de asustarla hablándole por detrás. Sí bien, estaba en una fiesta llena de gente, pero de todos modos esas cosas al sacarla de sus retorcidos pensamientos, siempre la tomaban por sorpresa, y más viniendo de él. _Hazlo por Remus. Por Remus, Lily._

"Hola, Potter" devolvió el saludo dándose vuelta y en ese momento deseó no haberlo hecho. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de Potter

"¿Lo estás pasando bien?" Preguntó sonriendo como solo le sonreía a ella.

"Sí, de hecho lo estaba pasando bien con Claire y ella…" se dio vuelta buscándola con la vista.

"No creo que te extrañe demasiado" Opinó él apuntando con la cabeza a su izquierda.

"Mierda" murmuró Lily al verla con Alex Vance, de séptimo, "demasiado alcohol en la sangre…" hizo un ademán de irse pero James la detuvo agarrándole el brazo.

"Déjala que disfrute" ella arrugó el ceño, "Oh vamos, ni siquiera me has deseado un feliz cumpleaños" añadió, parecía a punto de hacer pucheros. Lily se reprendió mentalmente por habérselo imaginado en dicha situación.

"¿Debería deseártelo?"

"No, pero me haría muy feliz que lo hagas" volvió a sonreir, esta vez inocentemente. _Diablos, _pensaba Lily_, con esa cara de cordero degollado ¿quién se resiste?_ Se sentía acalorada. Volvió a reprenderse mentalmente, pero esta vez por haber aceptado esa maldita copa de Whisky. Se quitó la bufanda del cuello y estaba apunto de guardarla en el bolsillo de su túnica cuando James volvió a hablar.

"¿Puedo quedármela?" Preguntó rápidamente. Ella lo miró extrañada, "la bufanda, vamos Lily ya es primavera no vas a usarla… considérala como mi segundo regalo de cumpleaños, el primero es que hayas venido. Quédate la mía" Se quitó su bufanda y se la tendió. Lily se esforzó para retener una sonrisa de ternura, tomó la bufanda que él le ofrecía y le dio la suya.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Potter" Pero esta vez fue imposible, le sonrió sin poder evitarlo, quizás fue demasiado exagerada. _Maldito Whisky y ¡mierda! Maldito Black por habérmelo dado. _

"Tú lo has hecho el mejor de todos los que he tenido" le susurró al oído "Será mi bufanda de la suerte, no perderé un solo partido con ella" prometió aferrando la bufanda a su cuello. Hizo ademán de irse, pero recordó algo y sonrió por ¿milésima? vez en ese día, "Deberás ir a verme jugar para comprobarlo tú misma" le guiñó un ojo y se fue corriendo. O más bien, _dando saltitos estúpidos, _como lo definió Sirius cuando lo vio llegar eufórico dispuesto a contarle lo ocurrido.,

No solo había ganado cinco galleons en su apuesta con Sirius, sino que la doceava campanada de esa noche se llevó consigo el mejor de sus hasta ahora diecisiete cumpleaños, y Lily Evans era la culpable. Así como también era la culpable de que es noche y tantas otras, James durmiera abrazado con su bufanda, una sonrisa sincera y tres palabras rondando por su despeinada cabeza color azabache: _Feliz cumpleaños, Potter._

_

* * *

_

_Sábado, 27 de marzo de 2010. Córdoba, Argentina_

Aquí PauEvans de nuevo :B Espero que les haya gustado, pero como siempre, de lo contrario espero que me lo digan, ¿sí? Por mi parte me gustó & mucho. Feliz cumpleaños James, ¡te amo desde lo más sincero de mi alma!

Ah, me olvidaba. Leí en una revista que dejar reviews es bueno para el cutis...


End file.
